


I'm Here, Heere

by tired_tart



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Other, he's done with everything, no ships because literally no reason, so me - Freeform, this has been on my mind since forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_tart/pseuds/tired_tart
Summary: The Play, except Michael is dOne and ready.





	I'm Here, Heere

**Author's Note:**

> Love my boys.

 

michael burst in, screaming, "MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE"

jeremy look up, "o shit waddup" before he punch.

miael says, "ha bitch, fuck that" before he pull out a stun gun and shocks jeremy, jermy screm.

jake goes "o shit" before he throw that crutch and smack the drink from mcihael. he then shock jke, everyone comes out and he screm, "MICHAEL BROUGHT A TASER"

they all gather around mchael and the jerm, "i am connect" they say.

jrm yoddle "mael, bottle!"

"k" he reply before shocking all the squipped. they all screm as he shock them. mel got bottle of the red dew, he walks over to jmy, jarm slurp

christ, broke, chlorphyll, jean, jacket, jeremiah, and everyone screm, except mic. he dials 911 into a microwave and hot pockets jump out and save the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I give only quality content.
> 
> I honestly wanted to make this serious, but i couldn't so now, i yodel. Is it better if you imagine Michael brought a taser sounding like Michael makes an entrance?
> 
> Someone take this mess


End file.
